The administrative core, located at the Research Triangle Institute (RTI), will handle project management I and coordination between investigators as well as the NIH (NIDA) coordinator. The administrative core will a so assist the program in all administrative matters and will manage all routine administration of the program, It will ensure that proper records are kept, communication is maximized, and reports are prepared and handled efficiently. In addition, the administrative core will provide the administrative assistance required to facilitate interaction between the project leaders and the Principal Investigator, administer the financial aspect of the program, monitor and assist in the shipment of compounds to the projects, coordinate the schedule for all meetings, and maintain databases. In addition, the administrative core will provide plans to assure the protection of intellectual property and plans for data sharing for research tools and model Jevelopment.